


[Podfic] If

by sisi_rambles



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Sometimes Shang likes to pretend that Mulan was really a man. Mulan has no objections to helping.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] If

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662863) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Length:** 00:02:54

**Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/If.mp3) (2.0 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/If.m4b) (1.4 MB)

  



End file.
